Bale
Bale is a former WCSF wrestler and WCSF Hall of Famer. He is known for his career-long rivalry with Dynamite and for his award-winning series of matches with Merrick Brycen. He was also a co-leader of the stable Epoch Nex. Wrestling career Early Beginnings Bale began his career in mid-2005, in a triple threat match on High Voltage, against T.K. Freeze and Brian Davis, who has gone onto a stellar career in his own right. Bale pushed himself into the WCSF spotlight by immediately challenging one of WCSF's top faces at the time, Dynamite. He started this feud by marching out to the ring to face Dynamite in his first promo, which ended with Dynamite getting attacked with the microphone, and knocked out. These two would go on to feud for several months, leading to 3 PPV matches in a row, with Bale winning the first match at Total Carnage, and Dynamite taking the next two, defeating Bale at Meltdown that year, and "ending" the feud with Bale inside the first Dome of Doom match at Annihilation. Though Bale ultimately lost the feud, he was credited with being one of the main heels who helped Dynamite become the WCSF's top face for several years, and as a result earned respect from many fellow WCSF stars(Not that he cared). Bale took a month to recover from his wounds sustained at Annihilation, and made a shocking return in a WCSF Championship Steel Cage match featuring John Zhilone and Mitchell Tiday. Bale interrupted the match, and assaulted Tiday, ultimately costing him the title. This led to a match between Tiday and Bale at the first WCSF Hacked ppv, in a Weapon of Choice match. The fans voted for a barbed wire bat to be the legal weapon for the match, and Tiday ultimately won by DQ, after Bale and Tiday knocked each other out at the same time with their respective signature weapons. Since Bale's sledgehammer was not a legal weapon, he was DQed. CHASE FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP Bale's attention would then turn to an opportunity to be in the main event at Revolution 2 for the WCSF Championship. In the first round of the tournament at Battlefield 2006, Bale would defeat Brian Davis to advance, and then once again go face to face with his old rival, Dynamite. The two put on one of their best wrestling efforts, leading to a Dynamite victory, who would then go on to win the tournament. Shortly after, Bale's feud with Tiday would continue on, culminating to an "I Quit" match between the two at the first Nothing to Lose ppv. The match was officially declared a draw, after Bale handcuffed Tiday's hands behind him, and bludgeoned him into unconsciousness, with Tiday never uttering the words. Bale continued his assault after the match, and was stopped by Brian Davis, leading to the two beginning a feud. This match was Tiday's last in WCSF, due to injuries sustained during the fight. Bale and Brian Davis would challenge one another at Revolution 2, with Davis ultimately getting the victory in what was a very celebrated "technical" wrestling match. Bale's anger towards losing at his first Revolution would lead to him continuing the feud for the next few weeks with Davis, leading to the two meeting again at WCSF Destruction 2006. Davis would go on to defeat Bale for a second straight time, clearly ending the feud. The unofficial impression that people had was that Davis was in line to challenge WCSF Mayhem! Champion Dynamite as the number 1 contender, however Bale was able to talk Mayhem! GM Jay Jameson into setting up a tournament to determine the contender, which would take place over the coming weeks. In his first match in the tournament, Bale would main event the 50th episode of Mayhem! against Matt Falcon in a street fight. In a thriller, Bale advanced after knocking Falcon off of a ladder to the ground below, and finishing him off with a frog splash off the ladder. A week later, Bale would viciously attack his next opponent before the match, leading to an easy victory and advancement to the final round. Bale would defeat Brian Davis due to interference on his behalf in the final round, ultimately becoming the number 1 contender to the WCSF Mayhem! Championship against his old rival once again, Dynamite. At Total Carnage 2006, one year after Bale defeated Dynamite at the same ppv, Bale challenged in a one on one match for the WCSF Mayhem Championship for the first time ever, and was ultimately defeated by Dynamite. During the match, Bale was able to make Dynamite tap to his submission finisher, the Reality Check. However, the ref was out, and did not see it. As a result of the loss, Bale continued his streak of no victories at a PPV stretching since Battlefield 2006, and that match was only advancing past the first round of the tournament, not ultimately winning it. THE MONARCHY Bale would join forces with Chris Cameron and Chris Osbourne to form The Monarchy, a stable that raged through the WCSF, gaining plenty of victories, and leaving many in their wake. At Meltdown 2006, Bale and Rage Mishima faced each other for the first time in the ring, with Mishima ultimately getting the victory in a classic. That PPV would end in shocking fashion however, as Dynamite would turn heel and join the Monarchy as well, creating a force that threatened the entire WCSF. At Annihilation 2006, The Monarchy would take up 4 of the 5 spots on Team Mayhem!, to challenge Team Unleashed! in a 5 on 5 brand war. The only face on Team Mayhem!, Brian Davis easily had trouble getting along with the rest of his team, and Mayhem!'s team almost fell apart completely, but Dynamite would pull through as the sole survivor, pinning David Logan, forcing him into retirement. Bale would then put up the 2006 match of the year against Merrick Brycen at the first ever Wednesday Night Warzone. The match was brought on by words of anger exchanged between the two earlier in the show. Bale would retaliate at WCSF Hacked in 2007, costing Brycen a match against The Executioner, which was for an WCSF Unleashed! Championship title shot. Bale would compete later that night in an interpromotional triple threat match against Rage Mishima and Sinistra, which Mishima would go on to win, by making Bale submit. Bale would not see action at Battlefield 2007, and would continue on his feud with Merrick Brycen. Nothing to Lose would not end up a stage for Bale/Brycen II as advertised, since Brycen was suspiciously attacked in his hotel room before the ppv started, and never showed up to the arena. Bale never admitted to the attack, although he was the prime suspect. The rivalry would culminate to an Ironman match between Bale and Brycen at Revolution 3, where Bale secured his first victory at a Revolution, and then stepped down from the WCSF due to personal reasons. 2008 RETURN Bale returned to the WCSF in 2008, immediately beginning a feud with "Superstar" Johnny U, culminating to a match at Total Carnage 2008. Bale defeated Johnny U in another instant classic. Bale's short fan popularity would quickly be crushed, as later that evening he attacked the WCSF Champion Alex Morgan, beginning his quest to become WCSF Champion for the first time. Bale would first have a short feud with Samuel "The Switch" Silver, leading to a match at Meltdown 2008. The match would be declared over early, as Silver severely injured his knee during the match, which would end up being an injury keeping him out indefinitely. Bale and Morgan's feud would take an interesting turn when Bale would lead a team against a team led by Morgan at Annihilation 2008. While Team Morgan would end up victorious, Riko Suave cashed in his Gold Rush contract to challenge Morgan right then and there for the title, which he would then win. Bale and Suave would begin cooperating together, forming the stable Epoch Nex. Gangsta Nation, Josh Outland and "Superstar" Johnny U rounded out the team. Bale and Suave would constantly have trouble working together, as Suave had the championship that Bale coveted. The two would come to blows at Hacked 2008 in a triple threat match for the title, with Alex Morgan being the third participant. Epoch Nex would interfere, leading to Suave's victory. This certainly didn't help Bale and Suave's friendship. Bale and Suave would lose several tag team matches, the most notable one being at Wednesday Night Warzone 2008 against Morgan and Silver. The lack of cooperation the two had with one another was a huge contributing factor in this. Bale would attempt to win the Battlefield tournament in 2009 to try and get another shot at the WCSF Championship. Bale would be quickly eliminated in the first match of the night against a vengeful Samuel Silver, who relentlessly assaulted Bale after the match, putting an exclamation point on the situation. Epoch Nex faded out more than it officially disbanded. While the stable did enjoy a long run of dominance, it could not last with Bale, Suave and Johnny U having in-fighting over the WCSF Championship. Bale left again for personal reason, losing in a shocker to Jack Douglas and then quitting. He made several personal appearances at various charity functions in Chicago over the rest of the 2009 year, but did not participate in any wrestling matches, only continuing his training. During this time, he trained with some WCSF stars, current and former. Rage Mishima, Dynamite and Riko Suave are the most notable ones. 2010 RETURN Leading up to Nothing to Lose 2010, video vignettes begain to appear on episodes of Mayhem, making clear that Bale would be returning to the WCSF once again. Unlike their earlier problems between each other, Bale and Suave appear to be closer friends now than they were when they co-led Epoch Nex. Bale would return to the WCSF at Nothing to Lose 2010, assisting Suave from a post match attack from Sinistra. Accomplishments WCSF Hall of Famer Match of the Year 2006: Iron Man match vs. Merrick Brycen Category:Wrestlers